Active Defense Rolls
B326: :An active defense roll of 3 or 4 is always successful – even if the effective defense score was only 1 or 2! B374: :An active defense roll of 3 or 4 is always successful – even if your effective defense score was only 1 or 2! quotes FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.1.3 3.1.3 When I roll against a target number less than 3, when do a result of 3 or 4 still succeed? Defense rolls may always be attempted, and a 3 or 4 is still a Critical Success. Same thing for Resistance rolls to magic or poison, most forced IQ and HT rolls, and any other resistance roll against a force directly targeting a living or sapient being. Other rolls (such as skill rolls or physical feats) are impossible if the target number is below 3. However, the dice may still be rolled if the character does not realize the attempt is futile, and if you're rolling vs. a -7 or worse, even a roll of 3 will be a Critical Failure. PK 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=310711 Despite the persistent meme to the contrary, the rule of "A 3 or 4 still succeeds, even if your roll is in the negatives" only applies to Active Defenses (p. B345). http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=310768&postcount=18 As has been stated on multiple occasions previously, the FAQ is in direct contradiction of both the Basic Set and Powers on this matter. When I asked Ellie where he got this ruling, he responded that it was something Kromm said once, but he doesn't remember when or where. Until I hear additional info, I consider that part of the FAQ wrong. It is the work of one person trying to keep up on various rulings -- and while I respect both Ellie and Kromm and value the FAQ as a resource, that doesn't mean that they can't make mistakes or misphrase things in a way that leads to a misunderstanding. Sean, if you're reading this, please feel free to contradict me. If there's anything in print that supports this FAQ entry, I'd appreciate a pointer, but even if this is just something that you intended to put into the Basic Set but never did, that's worth something too. 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=885122&postcount=15 This is covered in the FAQ. A resistance roll is treated as a type of defense roll, so a 3 or 4 is still an automatic success. Victims always get a chance to resist. http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=889234&postcount=62 Here's the official clarification. Thank you for your patience. Examples assume a subject with HT 20 or less. If a character is affected by something which gives him a resistance roll to avoid it, he may roll even if his resisting attribute has been pushed below a 3 (since this is a sort of "defense roll"). If he rolls a natural 3 or 4, he succeeds -- if it matters, his margin of success is considered 0. Therefore, if you hit someone with an unmodified Affliction 30, even though his effective HT may be -11, he still has a teensy chance to resist. If the ability requires a Quick Contest to resist, the above is unchanged. However, Quick Contests are based on each person's margin of success. This means that if I hit you with Affliction 30 (Malediction), you still succeed at your resistance roll if you roll a natural 3 or 4. However, since that only counts as a margin of success of 0, I still win the Quick Contest as long as my margin of success is 1+. Therefore, if I hit you with that Affliction and I make my roll by at least 1, you cannot resist. Agent http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=885408&postcount=20 Notice HT-18 is exactly enough to bring 20 HT chars to 2. Thereby 'negating' their roll. Category:Rules